lantestfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber Class
Category:ASDB Database right|350px Class Overview *Starship Class :: Saber *Starship Type :: Fast Frigate and Border Defense *Starship Registry Range :: NCC 61--- *Starship Production Status :: In Production *Starship Fleet Status :: Currently in Service *SFA Ships of this Class **USS Vanquish *SFA NPC Ships of this Class ** Starship Design Statistics *Length :: 190 Meters *Beam :: 194 Meters *Draft :: 48 Meters *Displacement :: 456.000 Metric Tons *Cargo Capacity :: 9.000 *Hull Type :: Duranium/Tritantium Composite *Armour :: Ablative Armour *Decks :: 10 *Officers :: 15 *Crew :: 45 *Evacuation Capacity :: 500 Tactical Strength and Systems Phasers *Type :: X *Number of arrays :: 3 *Strength and Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 150 Torpedoes *Torpedo Types :: Photon or Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 1 *Number of Aft Launchers :: 1 *Range :: 3.000.000 Shields *Type :: Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field *Number of Grids :: 8 *Power Output :: 2240 Gigawatts *Shield Range :: 7 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 23% of EM Spectrum Propulsion Systems Warp *Warp Reactor Type :: Type-B Dilithium Focus Chamber *Power Output :: 36 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: Integrated Nacelles *Maximum Velocity :: Warp 9.8 for 12 Hours *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: 7 *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: 5 Impluse Systems *Number of Engines :: 2 *Power Source :: HighMPact Galaxy Mass Drivers *Number of Reactors :: 2 *Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.75 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster Systems *Type :: Galaxy Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 8 *Output :: 4.2 Million Newtons Utilities Sensor Arrays *Number :: 16 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 10 Light-years Tactical Sensors *Number :: 18 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 10 Light-years Navigational Deflector *Type :: Molybdenum & Duranium Mesh *Power :: Two Graviton Polarity Generators *Output :: 256 Gigawatts *Field Strength :: 550 Millicochranes Tractors *Power :: 3 - 15 Gigawatt Multi-phase Graviton Polarity Sources *Field Strength :: 480 Millicochranes *Minimum Range :: 126 Million tons at 2 Kilometers *Maximum Range :: 1 ton at 30.000 Kilometers *Object Size Range :: Up to 920 Meters Transporters *Type ::: Personnel **Number :: 2 **Payload :: 900 Kilograms **Range :: 40.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 persons per Hour *Type ::: Cargo **Number :: 1 **Payload :: 800 Tons **Range :: 40.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 operations per Hour *Type ::: Emergency **Number :: 1 **Payload :: 900 Kilograms **Range :: 15.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 persons per Hour Computer *Type :: Galaxy Type Isolinear Processing Core *Version :: LCARS 5.2 *Storage Capacity :: 286 MegaQuads *Processing Speed :: 298.000 ExaFLOPS Communications Array *Short Range :: 1.400.000 Kilometers *Long Range :: 14 Light-years for Real-Time Transmission *Transmission Capacity :: 18.5 kiloquads per second *Transmission Speed :: Warp 9.9997 Support Craft Shuttle Bays :: 1 Craft Manifest *2 Type 8 Shuttles *1 Type 18 Shuttles *2 Type 10 Shuttles *2 Workbees